In'Yoku
by KillerBeanieBaby
Summary: Yaoi Oneshot ‘Sometimes, I’d just like to be saved, instead of being the one doing the saving.’ A midnight encounter on the Battle City blimp brings Seto and Yami closer than they could have ever fathomed.


**Title**: In'Yoku

**Rating**: M, For Yaoi smex.

**Pairings**: Seto/Yami

**Disclaimer**: I don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Summary**: 'Sometimes, I'd just like to be save, instead of being the one doing the saving.' A midnight encounter on the Battle City blimp brings Seto and Yami closer than they could have ever fathomed.

**Author's Note**: Ohemgee. This is wrong on so many levels n-n; Annnyyywaaayyys… Yu-Gi-Oh used to be one of my fave anime shows until it got crappy u-u I got the idea for this while idly staring at my Slurpee (No, you're not supposed to ask how or why) Oh yeah, and I'm using some Japanese in this story. So PLEASE correct any mistakes you find, 'Kay? -stares- Oh yeah, and I'm not exactly sure about the suffixes… Err… Yeah…

-x-x-x-x-

Yami sighed. Sleep never came easy for him these days, not after he had once again been entrusted with that fate of the world. A guy could only save the planet so many times before it became tedious. But he had to keep going, struggling, and fighting… He _had _to. The title of 'Pharaoh' didn't come without a 'To-Do' list.

Sighing, he rose out of the bed; making sure Yugi's soul was still sleeping. He didn't really feel like talking to the boy at the moment, and as of yet, he hadn't figured out a way to shut him out – however cruel it sounded – when he wanted to be alone. There were no doors to close, or slam.

Yami was surprised to find himself wandering the Battle City blimp, and not in his room. He never remembered leaving the small enclosure. But he didn't exactly want to go back to bed, so he settled for roaming wherever his bare feet took him.

'_Outside_' His mind quietly urged. And Yami obliged.

In the elevator, he took the time to remember what he was here for, why he was fighting, dueling… What if he could just ditch the whole idea? Yami leaned against the back wall and stared at the elevator's roof.

'_If Only_'

The cold night air hit Yami like a knife, and he had to whisper a few words to Yugi's soul to get him to calm down before he dared venture into the wind. Only then did he dare venture onto the platform, rubbing his thin, bare arms in a vain attempt to bring warmth to them. When that didn't work, he merely gave up and leaned on the railing opposite him.

'_5000 years… That's a long time, why am I here? Why is it me that has to save the world? Sometimes, I'd just like to be saved, instead of being the one doing the saving. Why do I continue on this path that destiny has set for me? Why don't I just toss it aside, and wait for our dooms to swallow us all? Am I too cowardly to face what I know is coming? Or am I too righteous to let the earth take its path? We all die sometime, why not let it be now? They say I was a cruel Pharaoh, so why am I doing this?_'

Yami was only vaguely aware of the sound of the elevator door opening, or the slow footsteps of somebody exiting said elevator. He was only pulled from his thoughts when a harsh voice sounded out.

"Yugi? What the hell are you doing up here?"

Yami jumped slightly and spun on his frozen heels to face a still fully clothed, and characteristically sour Seto.

"You're not supposed to be out here, Yugi," He growled, scowling.

"It's Yami" Yami mumbled.

"Nani?" Seto demanded, stepping forward.

"My name… It's Yami. Can't you tell? I'm taller and older looking than Yugi. I would have thought it was obvious."

This brought silence on Seto's part as he paused to observe Yami's downcast face.

"Look at me" He snapped, straining to get a better view.

The request was innocent enough, but it brought shock to Yami's face for a few wavering seconds. After a few moments he looked up at Seto, a silent question held in his violet eyes; a question that Seto flatly ignored as he scrutinized every inch of Yami's slightly pale skin.

"Hai, I guess you're right" He finally murmured. "It is slightly obvious…"

Yami stayed silent, his thoughts still lingering on his past. He didn't notice that Seto had advanced a few more steps.

"Yami?" He questioned.

Yami looked back up at the blue-eyed duelist beside him.

"Hai?"

"Why do you stick around with that little kid? He's so… so naïve. He doesn't know what he's getting himself in for. And his annoying friends…"

Yami's dark scowl cut Seto short. "They're my friends as well," He growled

Seto fell silent again. "Right" He mumbled again after a few seconds, a slight scowl still marring his features. His blue gaze wandered down Yami's thin frame, taking in every inch of the fitted black top, his bare arms, his multi-colored hair; the millennium puzzle that hung on the chain around his neck. He gazed at the way his slightly muscular build filled out the shirt he wore. Seto clenched his fists as these thoughts brought new ones, foul ones.

"Seto?" Yami suddenly spoke up, beating the brunette's thoughts down with a metal crowbar.

"Hai?" He murmured back.

"Why… why are you so bent on beating me?"

"Nani?" Seto snapped.

"Gomen-nasai" Yami whispered, looking at his bare toes. "I was merely wondering."

"You defiled my honor, when you defeated me. I'm simply trying to get it back. And this time, I will"

"I doubt that will happen, one such as me doesn't fall so easily."

"You don't think I know that?" Seto yelled, striking out at Yami, who blocked the attack by flinging his arm in the way. Seto growled and grabbed Yami's wrist, bringing the arm down so he could stare into Yami's eyes.

"Seto…" Yami gasped, and tried to back up, finding himself against the railing. Seto was panting, presumably out of rage. His eyes boiled with an angry hunger. And beneath that anger… lust? Yami shook his head and wiggled his wrist. Seto however, remained firm; his grip was like steel on Yami's arm.

"Ahondara" Seto said huskily.

"Seto? Seto!" Yami yelled as the brunette inched closer. Soon, Yami found he was pinned against the railing and the wall; Seto's heavy breath hitting his face and sending shivers though his body. He could smell Seto's scent now, cinnamon and vanilla. Yami pressed his back against the cold metal wall. His attempts to escape from his captor's larger figure and iron grasp were all in vain, and he was forced to give up, and stare defiantly into Seto's too-close eyes.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Nothing" Seto whispered casually, gazing down at Yami's chest. Lust ran like wildfire through his veins. His hands were just dying to rid Yami of that tight black cloth, feel the shivering skin underneath it. He wanted to trail kisses down that jawbone. He wanted to pace little nips down Yami's neck. Seto's breaths came in ragged as he brought his face closer to Yami's, so close that they could almost touch if they wanted.

"Yami" Seto whispered huskily. "You look so different from Yugi, I see it now… how could I be so blind, so foolish?" He sunk his head into the crook of Yami's neck; his hot breath crawled over the shorter male's skin, summoning up goose bumps as it crept along.

"Seto" Yami snapped in a whisper, as if he was afraid to speak any louder.

"Hush, Yami." Seto growled in a seductive tone. "This isn't really the time for talking, now is it?"

"I don't think this is a time for anyth-"

Yami's words were suddenly cut off by a rough kiss from Seto, who moved his hands to grip Yami's shuddering shoulders. Seto ran his tongue against Yami's lips, pleading for entrance. Yami fought with his wayward desires, futilely attempting to restrain himself, but the Pharaoh's body would not be tamed, and his mouth flew open to admit Seto's lusting tongue. The brunette's wandering hands snaked slowly around Yami's waist as Seto pushed himself into the re-incarnation; grinding his groin into his new treasure's own. Seto could feel that Yami was beginning to fight back as their tongues did battle over his mouth, a battle that the taller of the two made sure he won.

A hand on his chest forced Seto to pull away from the now panting Yami. He scowled up at his 'Attacker' and attempted to catch his breath, that hand still resting on Seto's chest.

"K-Kaiba" He panted sternly "Wh-What's all this about?"

"Nani?" Seto tipped his head to the side, scowling down at Yami. "What does it look like? And besides, you're ruining the moment" His voice was low, seductive and it sent shivers to all the wrong parts of Yami.

"Ruining the moment?" Yami snapped, trying in vain to shove Seto away. "What is _wrong_ with you?" His scowl rivaled Seto's own, but not for very long. For the brunette was now baring his teeth.

"Yami…" He said coolly. "I'm used to getting the things I want; I'm _not_ used to being refused the things I demand. And If I am refused those things…" He paused for effect, and to smirk sadistically. Then he brought his face to Yami's and said in a whisper "I take them"

Yami gasped as something was jabbed into his left arm, he could feel the cold spreading throughout his body as the drug took effect. His violet eyes only just had time to fall numbly onto the needle sticking out of his skin before he collapsed. Had it not been for the arm still wrapped around his waist, Yami would have fallen over board.

Seto sighed heavily, and slung Yami's limp body over his shoulder. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened, he didn't know why. The boy had a feeling he didn't want to know the reason to this rhyme. He pressed a few buttons on the elevator wall, and they were brought to his personal part of the airship.

The trench coat clad boy made his own slow way to his room, gingerly setting Yami down on his bed; he watched the pale, calm face. His blue eyes danced over the rise and fall of the kokuou's chest.

'_So innocent_'Seto thought, then quickly reprimanded that thought '_Exotic? Keh. Whatever the hell he is…_' Seto's hand began to inch towards Yami's chest. '_He's not getting away_'

-x-x-x-x-

"Nngg" Yami moaned as his eyes slid open. He found himself in a dimly lit room. Sitting on the bed near his waist sat a figure with his back to our hero. He attempted to get this figure's attention, but it was in vain. Yami grunted and attempter to sit up, only reaching his elbows.

"You're awake… finally" Seto growled, his hand rested on Yami's knee.

"Hai, I am. Now would you care to explain this?" He snapped.

"I don't know myself" Seto murmured and began to massage the side of Yami's slender knee with his thumb.

"Kaiba…?" Yami whispered.

"What is it?" Seto growled.

"N-never mind"

Seto scowled, and then crawled up to Yami. The shadows outlined his muscular body, and for the first time Yami noticed that he was shirtless. Shock ebbed at the edges of his expression as Yami tried to back up, pressing his neck and head against the wall. Seto was now sitting on his thighs, staring into Yami's eyes with a look of trepidation about him. Yami was not used to this Seto, hew was used to the Seto that would hate you as soon as look at you. The Seto that would have just _loved _to humiliate him in public. This wasn't the Seto he knew.

And yet… Yami didn't struggle when Seto gripped his shoulders, or when he scooted closer. He just sat and stared, still propped up by his elbows.

"Ashikarazu" Seto whispered, and pressed his lips to Yami's.

'_I'm sorry for the way I am. I'm sorry for my weaknesses. I'm sorry for drugging you. I'm sorry for dragging you all this way just for my won personal game. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I can't accept myself. I'm sorry that I'm so pathetic. I am sorry that I am Seto Kaiba_'

Wincing on the outside, and crying on the inside, Seto pulled away from Yami and sat up. His eyes were shadowed by his bangs, and Yami couldn't get a good view of him, however much he strained to see the blue jewels of emotion hidden by that brown hair.

"Seto?" Yami paused, and then looked away from the boy "Are you… Are you ok?"

"Damare!" Seto snapped, and then sighed, "I'm fine" He added in low tones.

Yami sighed, and then tried to sit up, failing miserably. This caused Seto to wince, and look over at Yami sadly. Yami looked back, meeting Seto's gaze.

"What is it, Seto?" He murmured.

"Nothing" Seto replied, and clenched his fists. He couldn't understand why this was happening.

'_Damnit! Why did I do this? Now I'll never have a chance… I should have just confessed instead of drugging him… The guy must think I'm insane! Fuck! Why does everything have to be so damn **hard**? It's not fair… Just once I'd like somebody to see me for who I really am. Not just an empty shell. Because I'm not, I have emotions, feelings, wants, and needs, desires… Why can't anybody see that?_'

"Seto…?"

Yami's voice came through Seto's thoughts; just a whisper on the wind of emotions. But that wind was enough to tempt Seto from his thoughts and look up at the male now clinging to him. Both for support and comport.

"Hai?" Seto murmured, trying to look away. But he just couldn't. Those questioning violet eyes… he just couldn't free himself from their stern grasp.

"Why? Why did you do this? I don't understand…" Yami questioned

"I have my reasons" Seto muttered back.

"What are they?" Yami persisted.

"I-" Seto sighed and rubbed his face. His cheeks were tinted crimson he couldn't do it. He just couldn't. But those _eyes_ Seto couldn't _bear_ it. "I love you" He finished in a growl.

"Seto…" Yami whispered, shocked.

"You don't have to rub it in," Seto snarled.

"I never knew… I… never…"

Seto scowled and threw Yami's still drugged body back onto the bed, sending fear riveting into his eyes.

"How could you? How could you _possibly _know about anything other than your little group of friends, and all your destiny talk! There's no way you could have known. Maybe you should just go back to your room and forget that this ever happened" Seto rounded on Yami and punched him in the chest, forcing him back another few inches. Yami didn't react; he only shut his eyes and tried to pretend he was somewhere else.

"Perhaps" Yami whispered after a few minutes of ragged breathing on Seto's part. "But that would mean that I would have to leave you…"

"Ah… nani…?" Seto gasped.

Yami gave a tired half smile and then grunted with the effort of pushing himself up. His gaze found it's way to the digital clock on Seto's bedside table. It read '2:30 am' Yami raised a brow at how much time had passed, and then sighed.

"You heard me" Yami whispered with a smile, and sank back on the bed.

"Wait!" Seto yelled, jolting Yami from his almost sleep.

"What is it?" Yami groaned.

Seto responded by quickly crawling over to Yami and planting a passionate kiss on his lips. This wasn't like the last few times. Yami felt the calm radiating off of Seto, and the calm inside himself. This wasn't scary at all. Yami was surprised to find that he didn't mind kissing someone of his own gender. Very surprised indeed.

Seto wrapped his arms around Yami's thin waist and maneuvered him to the middle of the bed, where he continued to kiss him deeply, running his tongue over Yami's own and exploring every corner of the Pharaoh's mouth. Yami was delicious; and Seto couldn't stop inhaling his scent. Lavender, it was like a drug, and Seto was hopelessly addicted.

The duelist's wandering hands produced a drawn-out moan from Yami as they found his inner thighs. Seto smirked at this and went higher, soon, his fingers played on the male's groin.

'_So easy…_' Seto thought.

Yami's hands weren't exactly homebodies, and Seto paused as they fought to remove his trench coat. Smirking, Seto removed the trench coat and grabbed the hem of Yami's black shirt, quickly stripping it away to reveal the hidden skin beneath the cloth. Small shivers coursed through Seto's muscular body. He looked Yami up and down, taking in the small smile, the half closed eyes and the slight bulge in his crotch.

This "bulge" forced searing blood into Seto's lowers as he rested himself back onto Yami, pressing his groin to his new lover's as he kissed Yami once again.

Needless to say, Seto was thoroughly disappointed and characteristically vexed when Yami broke the kiss. But the sound of Yami's incoherent whines washed away the anger.

"I see" Seto whispered huskily and stripped both himself and Yami down to their respective boxer shorts. Seto left Yami's two(?) belts around his thin waist, just for fun. Then he crept back up Yami's body, running his hands up and down the sairai's chest. When he reached Yami's face, Seto ignored the lips that strained to met his own and instead flicked his tongue along Yami's jawbone. Yami let out a few more incoherent syllables and snaked his arms around Seto's waist, who took that as encouragement and began to move down to Yami's ear, pausing to nibble on it a bit before sticking his tongue back out and running it down Yami's neck.

"Seto…" Yami gasped.

Seto paused and pulled his tongue back into his mouth, gazing up at Yami's face through the corner of his eyes.

"Yes?" He inquired.

"N-Nothing… just don't…"

"Hai" Seto whispered in that husky tone and kissed Yami's throat. He felt the Adam's apple move as Yami swallowed and bit down on Yami's tender skin lightly. Seto began to move downwards, alternating nips and kisses. Every now and then he'd poke out his tongue and lick circles onto Yami's skin.

When Seto reached Yami's navel he stopped to smirk up at the exotic human he had been toying with.

"I have talents other than dueling," He whispered in a seductive sort of way.

Yami just "Mmhmm'd" and reached a hand down to Seto shoulder. His eyes were still half-closed, and so Seto couldn't tell what he was looking at, which aggravated him for some obscure reason.

Sighing, Seto stuck his tongue into Yami's belly button, smirking at the reaction, which was a small chuckle.

"Ticklish, are we?" Seto asked.

"No" Yami replied defiantly, the after affects of the drug Seto ha injected him with were beginning to wear off.

"I think you're lying to me" Seto shot back.

All right, so banter wasn't the preferred action of choice here, but they had fallen into the banter trap, and they would continue to argue until one of them was declared the winner, or Seto did "Something" to the aroused area he now hovered over.

Of course, Seto followed out with the latter, and slipped his fingers underneath the elastic band of Yami's boxer shorts that clung to is thin waist. He eyed the twin belts that still sat there. One innocently lopsided, the other clinging firmly. Seto smirked and pulled the boxers down the rest of the way, licking his lips as Yami's fully erect dankon.

Yami twitched slightly when his crotch was exposed into the cool night air. He could feel Seto's breath on his groin and failed to bite back a wavering moan, which made Seto's stomach lurch.

The brunette came down slowly on the head of Yami's manhood, flicking his tongue in and out on the heated skin. With each moan he received from Yami, Seto would venture downwards further, and prolong the time his tongue massaged the now slightly dripping dankon. Yami tasted as delicious as he smelled. But Seto wanted more. Simple precum wasn't enough for the 18 year old, and he ran his teeth along the shaft, intent on brining more of the white liquid forth.

Yami's moans echoed through the room as he finally came into Seto's mouth, who drank the liquid without relent.

The brunette slipped Yami's boxers back into his waist and moved back up to face his panting and sweating lover, who was still moaning almost inaudibly. Seto chuckled slightly and brought their lips together. Yami grunted, as he tasted himself. It wasn't that the flavor was terrible, mixed in with the taste of Seto's mouth it wasn't half bad. It was just… _awkward._

After a few seconds, Seto broke the kiss to ponder something, and then smiled a smile filled with heavy lust. Yami knew what was coming, and quirked a brow.

Me. In. You. Now. Seto's eyes seemed to command as he sat up and stared down at Yami.

Yami stared back and struggle against Seto, who was now straddling his hips. Finally, he managed to prop himself up on his elbows, and return that pleading look.

After a moment, Seto laughed and crawled off of Yami. He smiled – a most Un-Seto like action – and tenderly flipped Yami onto his stomach and waited for him to sort himself out before he set himself just beside the sairai. Once again he slipped Yami's boxers off, this time all the way, and then removed his own. Seto sucked a few of his own fingers and placed one on top of Yami's entrance. Then, he pushed it inside, maneuvering it until the muscles relaxed enough for two, then three fingers to be inserted. Finally, Seto felt that Yami was ready for him; and Seto wasn't exactly the type of person to wait until others were 100 ready in any situation.

He wrapped his hands around Yami's waist and brought them both to their knees. Cooing softly as he inserted himself came out and then thrust back in, producing a pleasure filled scream from Yami.

Smirking, Seto plunged into Yami again and again. Until the knot in his gut became too much, and he peaked with a long, drawn out moan. Yami followed soon after and collapsed, sending them both into the bed.

"I told you" Seto grunted. "I'm good for more than dueling"

"Keh Of course" Yami replied into the pillow his head now rested on.

They laid there in silence for a couple of moments, neither really wanted to move, but they knew Yami had to get back to his room. So with much regret, Yami crawled out from under the half dozing Seto and quickly dressed himself, amazed that Yugi's soul hadn't woken up through all of the "action"; not that he was disappointed by this.

"Good night, koibito" Yami whispered as he exited the room.

One thing was for certain; things wouldn't be that same on the battle city blimp for much longer.

-x-x-x-x-

Ok, it's over! You can stop cheering now! –Stares-

**Japanese Guide** (As they were used in the Story)

**In'Yoku** (The Title -Gasp-) - Lust

**Nani?** – What?

**Hai **– Yes

**Gomen-nasai **– Sorry

**Ahondara **– Fool/Oaf/Airhead

**Kokuou **– King

**Ashikarazu **– I'm Sorry

**Sairai **– Reincarnation

**Dankon **– Penis (Notice how I avoided this word in the story? n-n; Heh…)

**Koibito **– Lover/Sweetheart

If I missed any words, feel free to slap me with a dead swordfish. –Disappears into a sudden cloud of smoke-


End file.
